Rain
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Whilst at the OzDust, Boq mourns over chances not taken. Unrequited Gloq. Musicalverse. Oneshot.


**Rain**

**By vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is not my creation; nor is _Rain. _**

**AN. Hi, guys! Big milestone- my first ever Gloq fic! (Unrequited, of course). It's weird not writing Fiyeraba for once (Don't get used to it, though). The song which inspired this, (totally coincidentally, I promise) is called _Rain, _by Anthony Callea who was the original Australian Boq!**

**But it's a beautiful song and there will be something about it up on my blog (vinkunwildflowerqueen [dot] blogspot [dot] com [dot] au. You know how it works, but the site won't allow external links at the moment- annoyingly). **

Boq was hardly the first boy to fall madly in love with Galinda Upland at first sight. She was, after all, completely perfect in every way.

So when he arrived at Shiz, and saw her… he was gone within moments. But Boq knew he had to be smart about this. He was only a mere Munchkin, and someone like Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands… no, he'd have to impress her. Stand out from the crowd.

She'd have boys falling over her, he was sure. She was the type that always would, she was used to it. That wouldn't get her attention.

Boq's plan was simple- play hard to get, pretend to be unapproachable. Now, that may not seem like it was working, she _did _keep referring to him as "Bick", after all. But he was sure that she was beginning to notice him.

And all that was ruined when a certain scandalacious prince arrived on campus. Boq had spontaneously seized a moment to actually talk _(with words!) _to Galinda, when he'd found her alone for a rare moment.

He thought it was a good moment to bring to her attention that… well, his attention that was not focused on her, actually was focused on her. He wanted her to be aware that he was playing hard to get (which was _not _as contradictory as it sounded, Boq kept telling himself).

And he'd been doing so well! But just as he was about to confess his feelings and his cunning plan, _she had touched him! _

Boq had almost stopped breathing. He was so overwhelmed that he didn't quite hear what she was saying next. He was sure it was the verbal reciprocation of his feelings… but no. It was _Fiyero Tiggular._

The scandalacious prince swooped in within about ten seconds; and before Boq could blink, he was at the OzDust with Nessarose Thropp of all people, watching Galinda dance with the prince, staring dreamily up at him (yes, up. Fiyero was at least a foot taller than Boq, which meant Boq loathed him naturally).

Boq couldn't believe that someone else had come along and taken all the chances that Boq had missed (purposely, but still). And now he was stuck on the sidelines.

'_There she goes' _he thought bitterly, only half paying attention to Nessarose.

He could see it. He knew she was falling for Tiggular. What girl wasn't? Well, besides the green girl, but he wasn't counting _her._

'_Falling like rain,' _he mused. Which might sound kind of cheesy, but it was true. Galinda was falling hard, unable (and unwilling, he suspected) to defy gravity and stop it. Like a raindrop, falling straight from the heavens to the ground in a matter of seconds, unable to slow or stop even if it wanted to.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

It felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut, to think that Fiyero would get to hold her tonight, was even now holding her in his arms on the dance floor; as Boq stood there trying to pay attention to Nessarose and not let his gaze drift over to the beautiful blonde.

Boq liked to think that he had been working his way over the last few months to gain Galinda's attention, pushing past his fellow students. And now suddenly, he was pushed back to the back of the line.

Boq knew he was head over heels in love with Galinda. He wanted, no _needed _her to love him return. She was perfect. He saw every day how she gave her love to her friends and classmates- she'd even felt so bad that Nessarose would miss out on a night of fun. Boq had been so moved by Galinda's genuine pain that he _had _to ask Nessarose to the party.

And he'd hoped that would be enough to get her to notice him, and maybe change her feelings towards him a little.

But he was here, hoping desperately she would give him the opportunity to dance with her. Since she'd touched him for the first time that afternoon, Boq had been craving more of it. Her skin was soft, and although she'd only grabbed his arm for a moment, his skin still tingled where her fingers had been.

And he'd been so overwhelmed, thinking _this _was the moment… he could have fainted. But then no… once Fiyero arrived, it was like she'd forgotten him completely.

"I guess I wasn't fast enough," he grumbled to himself.

"Did you say something, Boq?" Nessarose asked, leaning forward in her chair and Boq forced a smile.

"No."

'_She's falling like rain,' _he repeated to himself, the one thought swirling around his brain.

'_Just not for me.'_

Boq could have kicked himself. Why hadn't he come out the moment he first met Galinda and asked her out then? But no, he had to take the longest road, wanting to impress her before revealing his feelings… and why had he thought that was such a brilliant plan?

"Because I'm insane," he said aloud without thinking, but Nessarose didn't hear him this time, she was too busy gazing wistfully at the dancing couples on the dance floor.

How could he have been so stupid as to think that no one would get Galinda's attention until she noticed him? He was too proud to think that she would look at him and notice how much he felt for her.

And every time he had _tried _to talk to her, he became flustered and he talked in nonsensical riddles!

Like when he'd wanted to ask Galinda to dance when the party at the OzDust was first planned. All he had to say was,

"Miss Galinda, I would be honoured if you would save me a dance this evening."

But _no, _instead he'd stumbled out with, "Uh, Miss Galinda? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there, waiting- right by your side, all night."

No wonder she'd chosen Fiyero as her date instead, who'd swooped in with a simple "find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl" and whirled the blonde off her feet. He'd made perfect sense!

And now, Boq was stuck on the outside… watching.

And that was nothing against Nessarose, she seemed like a lovely girl. But she wasn't Galinda.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'd completely lost his chance now. And he wasn't exactly sure what to do or say. When the best thing passes you buy, what can you possibly say? Would he be forced to stand there, and plaster a smile on his face as she went about on Fiyero Tiggular's arm, the new 'It' Couple of Shiz?

People in the OzDust were already staring at them in awe, and commenting on what a 'perfect' couple they made.

And he didn't know what to do with Nessa. He had asked her to the party because Galinda felt so bad about her not being included, and had hoped it would lift him a few inches higher in her eyes.

And she was nice enough but… there was no _spark_ there. He didn't feel anything special towards her, although he could admit that she was tragically beautiful. And maybe he just needed some time, to get to know her better.

But was there the chance, that Fiyero and Galinda wouldn't work? That Galinda would be added to the list of broken hearted girls left behind by the scandalacious Fiyero Tiggular? And if Boq was there to pick up the pieces…

Or was this it? Was Fiyero Tiggular who would win Galinda's heart for all eternity?

The thought was incredibly painful.

He turned away from the sight of them, unable to bear it any longer and turned to Nessarose.

"Why don't we get some punch?" he suggested, forcing his voice to be bright and cheery.

Nessarose smiled shyly. "That sounds lovely," she agreed.

Boq turned her chair around and began to push it over to a waiter, who was carrying glasses of drinks around.

He tried to banish the image from his brain of Galinda in Fiyero's arm, looking up at him dreamily.

She'd fallen for him, no doubt about it. Now she was just a puddle on the ground like a fallen raindrop. And there was nothing Boq could do about that but watch.

**The End**

**PS. 30 days til I leave for Singapore to see Wicked with my friend Kelly! **


End file.
